


The Infinite Doctor Paradox

by Melime



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious force draws the incarnations of the Doctor to a place which is outside time and space, and if it's not stopped, it will cause the end of all universes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Infinite Doctor Paradox

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Infinite Doctor Paradox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055398) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf). 



> I'm still not sure about where I'm going with this, so tags may change.

The older woman groaned again, hitting one of the monitors as if that could change what she was seeing.

 

"What happened?" asked the other, who had been awakened by the turbulence in the ship.

 

"The same words, scattered throughout time and space. And in appeared in all places at once. 'The time that has never happened should be avoided.' And whatever that is, is causing a rift in the fiber space-time."

 

"That’s not worse than what we always face. It must be Tuesday, I hate Tuesdays, everything bad happens on Tuesdays." she replied indifferently.

 

The older one couldn’t help but smile. "There is nothing that can scare you, is there?"

 

"Sure there is, I just know that you are dramatic by nature. And that there is a new message on the screen: 'come first'. Whatever that means."

 

It meant things were about to get more complicated.


End file.
